Fragility
by Kaolla-nyrrat
Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke end up having a terrible misunderstanding, and Kenshin runs away. During that time, he encounters Aoshi. Who know's what'll happen...
1. Chapter 1

Fragility

By Kaolla Nyrrat

Part 1

They say that time heals all wounds. But if a wound runs so deep into an animal or a person, if it goes so deep that it can't be healed, will the mind of that person or animal suffer forever? Or will it simply die? Is the mind and body really that forgetful? Is it really that cruel to simply get over it and move on…even if that moving is with a hobbling, broken heart? I ask you this. What will happen if the strain is too much? Will that damaged heart be able to bear the unfathomable weight and strain put upon it, never letting it rest? Or will it strengthen, more powerful and sure as ever?

Sano cradled him in his arms, nuzzling his beauty. God, he smelled good. Both their bodies were slick with sweat, but that kind of sweet-smelling sweat, the one that comes right after you've made love. His lover turned over in his sleep, snuggling closer to Sano's warm bare chest, curling the blanket tighter around the both of them. He couldn't help but smile. Sano leaned in even closer, and said barley above a whisper in his ear, "I love you". At that exact moment, his lover awoke, and looked directly into Sanosuke's eyes with the beautiful, deep violet eyes of his own. The kind you could easily get willingly lost in.

"I love you too, Sano"

He hugged him even tighter, and said softly, "Thank you".

They fell into a comfortable sleep, both holding the other.

It was a hot day, too hot. Even though the street was as busy and crowded as ever, there seemed to be an air of fatigue drifting over Tokyo, affecting everyone that dared to go out of the shade or even out of their home. The sun drifted overhead, punishing anyone that dared to say a bad word about it, like an evil tyrant would to his subjects.  
However, the heat would have to be ignored at the moment. In a few day's time, it would be the time of the Cherry Blossom Festival, and there was NO time to worry about the heat. Everyone was in a rush: Both men and women were rushing up and down the streets to different stores, and carts full of fireworks, supplies and foods were pushing their way through the people packed into every inch of the main streets. But entwined in all of this mayhem, there were two individuals that weren't in any hurry, and that seemed to be the only ones that weren't in dire need of a good picnic spot.

They were two men, one with brilliant red hair, tied back to a long ponytail, with a maroon over katana and a reverse blade sword at his hip. He had a bright, calm face with a peculiar cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and seemed to be looking for a particular something within the crowd. The young man walking next to him was lean and muscular. He had short, spiky brown hair, and had a red headband around his head. He wore no shirt, but instead wore bandages around his lower torso, his white (KN: is it a jacket? Or more of a over shirt?) jacket wore the "evil" symbol on the back, and he had white pants that were plain and white, like his jacket. He was very tall, especially in comparison to the man he was walking next to. He had harder features on his face, making the other man look even more feminine than he already was, and didn't seem to want to be there at all, as he plainly showed by casting annoyed looks at everyone, swinging his head back and forth. But these men's wild hair and striking facial features was not their greatest asset. They had each other.

"Geez, Kenshin. Where the hell are you taking us anyway?" Asked Sano, lifting his arms over his head for a stretch.  
"Have some patience, Sano. We're almost there" Said Kenshin, narrowly side-stepping a young boy getting dragged along by his mother. Sano heaved a great, dramatic sigh, but kept following at Kenshin heels. After making their way through an elaborate and fast-paced maze of people, Kenshin came to a screeching halt in front of a small store with a HUGE display glass called "Jewel Fruit". Jewelry. _Great_. Sano actually had to twist his body, and had part of his chest over Kenshin's head to stop him from crashing into the guy, balancing on his tiptoes.

"We're here!" Kenshin said brightly, stepping forward and going right into the fruit shop. But Sano didn't follow him in. He didn't like going into such…. feminine places, like this for instance. Rings, perfume, necklaces, flowers and earrings. Perfect. Just perfect. Kenshin stood there, holding the door open for Sano to join him, but he said, "Uh, no thanks. I'll just wait out here for you. Make sure you don't take too long though." Kenshin said nothing, but let the door close by itself, and gave Sano a small smile before he dove into the fruity shop.

Hmmm…. those rings sure were um, shiny. My, that necklace was…necklacy? Oh, and look at that pretty bottle of perfume. Yeesh, and look at the pretty price. Oy, and that bouquet was…AAA Crap!!! Where the hell was Kenshin?? He had been in there for 20 minutes already! People were starting to stare at him, now that he had exhausted his excuse of looking at everything in the display. But now that he, a grimy-looking guy that had dirt all over him, was just standing awkwardly outside out a shop that should have had flowers and pink ribbons on its roof, he just kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to get even more impatient. It wasn't working very well, especially with that damn sun frying him. He closed his eyes, and turned his head so that there was only a little sun going on his neck. Whew, that felt better. He closed his eyes, not trying to keeps track of time, not trying to get impatient again. The door of the frou-frou store swung open, and Sano was actually surprised to see Kenshin looking up to him, as if waiting for him to notice him standing there when he opened his eyes.  
"You're finally out! What took you so long? Taken hostage or something? I was ageing out here." Sano said sounding fairly annoyed.

"Aw, com'on Sano, it wasn't that long, was it?" Kenshin said, turning away from Sano, about to walk off.

"HIYA KENSHIN!"

"OROOOO!!!!"

From the looks of it, Kenshin had nearly had a heart attack when Yahiko had somehow materialized out of the crowd, and kind of pounced on him. Yahiko just stood there laughing his heart out, tears streaming down his eyes, while Kenshin tried to calm his breathing.

"Um, Yahiko that wasn't very nice of you to do that, that it wasn't." He said, his voice wavering and cracking. As he lifted his arm up to rest it upon Yahiko's head, Sano noticed for the first time that he had a small pink bag in his hand. But before he could even make a peep,

BAAM!

"AAUUUGGGHH!! You ugly girl!! What'd you go and do that for, huh?!" Yahiko said, hugging his head, no longer tears of laughter on his cheeks. Kouru had arrived, and she had apparently grabbed his own wooden sword and knocked him upside the head with it.

"Oh, shut up. You know your not suppose to do that, you little brat" Kouru said in her usual 'angry' tone.

" What'd you call me, stupid girl?!"

"What was that!! You are to refer to me as 'assistant master'!"

"Yeah, when pigs fly, you UGLY GIRL!"

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY GIRL, YOU DEMON CHILD!!"

I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT, STUPID!!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!"

This probably would have continued until…well, forever unless it was for Sano, who kind of pulled and lifted the two 'bickering animals' up and apart, holding them by the backs of they're clothes. When they had realized that Sano was there, they actually paused their fighting to look up at him.

"Ok, first of all, stop fighting, will ya? Second, why are you both down here? And third, _why are you coming over here, fighting and bothering us?_" He had said that last part through clenched teeth.

At this point, both Kouru and Yahiko were staring at Sano wide eyed, and when they said nothing, Sanosuke simply sighed and let them crash to the ground. Kouru wouldn't like that. Neither would Yahiko.

"Heh-heh. Now now Sano, there's not need to start a fight." Kenshin said, fanning his hands.

"Anyway, Kenshin, what are you and Sano doing over here?" Yahiko said, getting up and nodding towards the she-she store.

"Yeah, I was wondering that same thing." Kouru said.

"Isn't that the new Jewelry store?" Yahiko said.

"They don't just sell jewelry, they sell…"

Both were beginning to creep into a deep conversation with Kenshin. Sano REALLY didn't want to start talking about the dang store he had just spent 20 minutes in front of, being embarrassed and hot and bored, so he began to walk off.

"Sano! Wait!"

He turned to see Kenshin walking up to him, and he quickly shoved the package into his hands "Take this for me, will you?" He asked while wrapping Sano's own fingers around the package. Before Sano could ask what this was about, Kenshin leaned up, gave him a kiss on the junction of his neck and jaw, waved him good-bye, and trotted off back to Kouru and Yahiko. Sano was momentarily stunned, but he snapped out of it when a young man accidentally bumped into him.

"Excuse me." He said, then hurried off.  
"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled to himself, and turned on his heel, heading towards to bridge. To his utter amazement, the bridge had only two other people on it. Probably because everyone else was too busy to have leisure time at the moment. Standing side-by-side, there was a young man and woman, gazing into the water below. "You know, in America, people give each other rings, to show their proposal of marriage. " The young man said, leaning towards the girl. She giggled and playfully pushed the man away. Sano paid them no regard, walked to the very middle of the bridge, leaned on the railing to the far left, and looked at the cool water under him. For a moment or two, he was content with watching the water flow, and watching his own reflection smile up to him, but then he abruptly became bored, and started to fiddle with his fingers. What was that? He looked into his hand and looked at the little bag in his hands and curled his lip at the intricate designs that curled around the entire thing. Ugh. He even hated the _bag_ from that stupid store. He tore into it, and saw a little, velvet covered black box. He opened it. There was a single ring inside, silver and beautiful, with "To my one and only Sano" engraved in it. At first, Sano just sort of looked at it in awe. But then he realized what the couple had just been talking about.

He nearly wet himself, to say the least. He literally gave a little hop and high-pitched scream right there on the bridge, but calmed himself, (looked around to see that no one saw him) and tenderly took the ring out of its holder. It slipped in his hand, and it kept doing to, until it was a show of the ring going into the air, Sano desperately trying to catch it, the ring slipping out of his reach each time, leading him all about the bridge. It slipped to the ends of his fingers, and was far enough from the railing of the bridge to fall over it. Sano had to move like lightning to make sure it didn't go into the water, and he barley made it, for the ring was at the very tip of his finger, lazily hugging it, while half his body was leaned over the bride. He was balancing on his hips. Gulp. Sucking in a lungful of air, he was able to fall back onto the bridge, and fall flat on his butt.

"Well, that defiantly wasn't a smart thing to do." He said to himself while tucking the ring back into its holder, the holder into the bag, and the bag grasped firmly in his right hand.

Time to go back to the dojo before he did something else stupid. His whole walk home, he thought of nothing else but Kenshin, the ring, and yesterday night. (KN: ;- )

"Heeeeyy!! Kenshin! Kouru? Yahiko!! Anyone here?" Sano shouted, looking for someone that might be able to lend him some money. He was supposed to meet up with the guys for some gambling tonight, and maybe sake afterwards. He was walking down the hall towards the little missy's room, and as he was nearing it, he could hear voices coming from inside it. Great! Kouru was in there talking to Yahiko. He was about to slide the door open and greet them, when he stopped short, his fingers on the door handle.

"Kenshin, I've been wanting to tell you about my feelings for the longest time." Kouru's voice said, almost a whisper. Sano's heart skipped a beat, as he realized that there was NO way Yahiko would be in there. Her voice was very quite and concentrated as if there was nothing that could stop her from getting this out anymore. Sano slide the door over to the left by the tiniest bit, because he knew that Kenshin would be able to notice. It shocked him that he didn't know already. Sano peered inside, but was only able to see the back of Kenshin's head, but could see Kouru sitting directly in front of him. There was a single candle that made it difficult to see, and that cast a romantic glow on everything.

"Kenshin, I've realized that ever since I met you…I-I've loved you from the bottom of my heart. I don't ever want to lose you. That's why I'm asking you…do you love me back?"

Sano could visibly see Kenshin stiffen, the next instant softening back down, almost as if he had expected her to say those words. He didn't say anything, and Kouru's face was blank and unreadable. But as if on queue, she came forward, getting closer and closer to Kenshin. He made no motion to stop her, but instead tilted his head, watching her. They're heads were now far too close. As Sano's own heart began to thump uncomfortably in his chest, it seemed to cry out in a painful death as Kouru and Kenshin kissed. It seemed as if things all around seemed to go into slow motion, and he could see Kouru slowly wrap her arms around him, sliding her hands up his back as she made her way to his head, where they lightly pulled the thin cloth out of Kenshin's hair. It flowed onto both their shoulders, and he could see Kouru lean them both to the ground, still lip-locked with him. He abruptly pulled her mouth away from his, and looked up to her.

"Miss Kouru, I think you should know. I've known about your feelings for quite some time. And the truth of the matter is…I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They say that prevention is better than cure. Then does that mean that… that it was ever a mistake to fall in love? I defiantly know it was a mistake to get hurt. But how can you make sure that that will never happen…that it will never happen again. Would it be best to simply protect yourself, for always and forever? Or to take the chance, and expose yourself. One might think, 'I'll be able to tell. I'll know when it's the right someone.' That's what I said to myself. When I met him. My beauty. The one I thought was just for me that is, until he left. He left me for that bastard…For Zanza.

Sano leaned heavily on the bridge he had been on only about an hour ago; glad for the support it offered him. God, it felt like he was seriously going to heave major chunks. What the hell had just happened? Had there really just been a…"feel down" between Kenshin and Kouru? Yes. Did she confess her love? Yes. Did he tell her he loved her back? Yes. No! No no no no no! He would NOT believe that. He didn't love her. He loved _him_. Right? Right! How could anyone love _her _over him! There was no way…but hadn't he just been proven wrong in the room back there? …Yes. He loved her. He was just trying to get inside his heart, to get to his body. That was all he had ever wanted! Sex! That was all he had ever been to Kenshin! Some whore he picked up off the streets.

As Sano was mentally shouting all this, he was aware of tears beginning to peak out of his eyes. He swiped them away in the blink of an eye, and as he turned to leave the bridge, he thrust his hands in his pockets, when he felt something. He pulled it out, and for a long moment, stared at the little black velvet box in the palm of his hand. The tore open the lid, grabbed the ring, and threw it purposefully over the bridge, as far away as he could. The he ran. Ran as far as he could, off the bridge, out of Edo (KN: was it still Edo, or Tokyo?) and found himself on a dirt path. He veered off to the right, and down a hill, willing his body to go even faster, to get even more lost. That was what he wanted.

Where had Sano gone? So far, Kenshin had asked Migumi, Dr. Gensai, Miss Tai (who told him to remind Sano to pay his tab) and various shop owners and employees. Even to Sano's friends, who were just as surprised as Kenshin that Sano was missing. But he still couldn't find him. "I hope nothing is wrong." He thought to himself, as he continued to head towards the direction he had last seen Sano go.

At last, he found an elderly woman working at a flower stand, and asked her if she had seen a tall man with "Evil" on his back, in the area. She had said he threw something over the bridge, and ran off towards the northern woods. Kenshin bowed this thanks, and walked briskly across the bridge, heading north.

Sano finally stopped running, but it was only because he had reached a calm river. He couldn't go any farther, and he defiantly wasn't going back. Not yet. He slumped to the ground, and laid on his back. He looked up at the sky, and saw it was smeared with pink and red. He turned over, and saw the sun heading west. He hadn't realized it was that late. Must've come a long way. Good. He suddenly put his back to the pulchritudinous (KN: Latin for exquisite) sunset. The red reminded him too much of Kenshin. He had scarlet hair the same exact color as the sky. The clouds even seemed to be a reminder of Kenshin, each one reminding him of scenes from their pasts together. Ugh, he couldn't stay here. He got to his knees and was about to leave when he heard a distinct rustle of bushes right behind him, far too loud to be normal in this quiet little riverbank. There was a metallic click that sounded an awful lot like a sword being released. No, he was just imagining things. He had been there too long, think about things he wasn't suppose to. Time to get a drink.

He was just about to get up, when he froze. The cool blade of a katana was lightly sliding across his throat.

"What are you doing outside far from Edo, Zanza?" Aoshi said, his head right next to Sano's, so close that he could feel the heat of his speech on his ear. "N-nothing. Really." He said, as Aoshi lifted it closer to his life vein. "Were you followed?" He asked coolly, looking around suspiciously. "No. Nothing like that."

With that, it's seemed that Aoshi was satisfied for the time, and put his blade back into its sheath. He walked around Sano, so they were facing each other, Sano still on his knees. He suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, and commenced to cry. It was quiet and unnoticeable at first, but then it evolved into moderate sobs.

Aoshi shifted his feet uncomfortably. What was he supposed to do with a grown man crying at his feet?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aoshi asked awkwardly.

Men weren't supposed to talk about feelings like this. Sano stood up wordlessly and strode over to the riverbank, staring back at his reflection as he had done just minutes before. It looked different in a way he couldn't quite express. Dreamy light filtered through the trees and glittered on the glassy surface of the river. Sano breathed in the thick, warm air of the forest. He suddenly realized that Aoshi was standing beside him, looking into the distance , squinting his sharp, piercing blue eyes against the afternoon light.

"I meant what I said"   
"Did you? I doubt someone like you would care about what it is that I'm so upset about." Sano said coolly.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Aoshi replied, his gaze still on the water.

Sano turned to look at Aoshi irritably.

"I'll be blunt then." Sano said, taking several steps into the cool water. He looked up into the sky, letting the fading sun wash over him. "Kenshin suddenly betrayed me by confessing his love for Kouru." he said quickly.

Aoshi remained silent. "You wanted to know." he said as he looked back at Aoshi. "So I told you."

Sano was surprised, however, to find a shocked look on Aoshi's handsome face. Sano looked at him curiously, and turned around, taking a few tentative steps towards him. Aoshi suddenly grabbed Sano roughly by the shoulders.

"Kenshin was with you!" he asked, raising his voice.

"…Yes…" Sano said, obviously confused as he shook off Aoshi. He'd had enough of this crap. He turned his back, ready to leave, but stopped. He suddenly heard Aoshi's chuckle behind him. Sano became enraged, all the pain from seeing his lover betray him released and he swung around, firing a punch straight as Aoshi's smooth face. How dare he laugh at him.

Aoshi caught Sano's fist and twisted it behind his back, trapping him in Aoshi's grasp. He leaned down and whispered in Sano's ear, "You misunderstand me, Zanza. I meant not to taunt you as you so interpreted."

Sano stiffened as Aoshi's warm breathe touched his neck. "I simply find it amusing how our lovely Kenshin manages to run through his lovers so quickly…you must not have been satisfying to him…but then, I must have not been either."

Sano struggled to look into Aoshi's face as he was still held captive by Aoshi's hands.

"You…" Sano gasped.

"Yes." Aoshi said, almost angrily as he shoved Sano away from him. "If you must know, I was with Kenshin for quite some time…but that changed with the start of the revolution."

Sano was stunned for a moment, but that turned soon enough to jealousy. Aoshi sighed. "Such a strong person he is, and yet…he's with Kouru now?" He laughed.

Sano was pulsing with rage. How could he be so cruel.

"Ha ha!" Aoshi looked to the darkening sky and smirked. "…that insolent whore…"

Sano's punch caught Aoshi off guard and stumbled backward. He fingered the bruise on his cheek.

"NEVER talk that way about Kenshin in front of me!" Sanosuke snarled.

"Oh, you were in deep with him, weren't you. Poor boy" Aoshi sneered. "You didn't even realize he was just in it for the sex."

Sano, overcome with rage, flung himself at Aoshi, pummeling his to the ground as he plowed him into the ground. Aoshi quickly blocked the attacks and leapt to his feet.

"You think you can beat me? Alright, I'll play." He removed his jacket and unbuckled his sheath, revealing his tan, muscled chest.

Sano, having gained some composure but still furious at Aoshi, dusted himself off and stood, watching Aoshi carefully. Suddenly Aoshi charged at Sano, and engaged in a fierce series of punches, dives, kick and dodges. Sano dodged all of Aoshi's attacks but as they danced around the river back Aoshi was driving Sano ever closer to river itself.

Aoshi suddenly did a sweeping low kick, knocking Sano off his feet and on his back landing in the shallows of the river. Sano, though momentarily stunned, stood and grabbed Aoshi, kneeing him in the stomach and bringing him down into the water.

"Bastard!" Aoshi cried. He grappled with Sanosuke, trying desperately to pin him to the ground, but only succeeding in thrashing about in the water. After several minutes they were both soaking wet,. Sano had somehow shed his over shirt. With a final punch, Sano weakened and Aoshi overpowered him kneeling (one leg on each side of Sano) and pinned his arms apart with his strong hands. Sano gasped for breath and groaned loudly, writhing under Aoshi. His head was just level with the water, although when he fought he would get some in his mouth, momentarily chocking.

"Tell me, Zanza" Aoshi whispered maliciously. "Did the Battousai cry out the first time you made love to him?" Sano looked thunderstruck. "You loved him!" He gasped in surprise. "Why are you saying these things?" Aoshi hung his head and sat lightly on Sano's waist, and chuckled.

"I'll be blunt then," he said, mocking Sanosuke. "even though I haven't been with Kenshin for years, I still love him…no…I don't love him. Not after he betrayed me and left me to become a patriot of this new 'life' …" Sano could tell Aoshi was unknowingly telling him things that were meant to be kept secret. Aoshi suddenly looked at Sano, a bitter look on his face.

"I want him" he gasped "I've been starved of pleasure since he left me. Just once more I'd like to be with him, touch him…" He ran his fingers lightly over Sano's wet, bare chest, seductively. "S-s-stop" Sano gasped. Aoshi didn't stop, but ran his fingers over his fingers lightly over Sanosuke's lips and neck.

"And now he's left you…for some woman." Aoshi said. "…its almost laughable." Sano moaned in spite of himself as Aoshi's hand caressed his chest, his arms. Only one hand still held Sano's arms back, and he could have easily freed himself from Aoshi…but even if he was freed, what would he go back to? He didn't want to go back to the dojo. Not now. That was what kept him there. That's why he didn't even try to stop him until it was too late.

"Sano." Came a firm voice from somewhere on the forest edge, right above their heads. Sano flung himself upright, pushing Aoshi who was still straddling his hips as he sat up. Sano leapt up and wheeled around to find none other than Kenshin standing before him, stepping out into the open. He had a stone hard face, although Sano knew better than to trust his face OR his eyes. (KN: Cause he uses those as a defense in swordsmanship/fighting) But he was sure that Kenshin was hurt, and above all, angry. His very body posture was something that Sano wasn't used to being directed at him; Kenshin had a hand griping his sword, and he knees were slightly bent. And even though everything he gave of was one of wrath, his voice was full of hurt and emotion as he said, "Sano, what have you been keeping from me?"

The moment these words came from Kenshin's mouth, Sano was outraged. How DARE he accuse him of that when he had just done the exact same thing!

"I should be asking you the same thing of you. I was so sure that you loved me, and then I find you confessing your affection to Kaoru. And don't you dare get that look of shock on your face." Sano said, venom in his voice. Understanding was suddenly flashed across Kenshin's face. "Sano, Kaoru said that she loved me, but that doesn't mean that--" Before he could finish, Aoshi snaked his arms around Sano's waist, and rested his head onto Sano's shoulder. He said nothing, but simply stared at Kenshin with cold piercing eyes, and that was what made Kenshin stop his words. He stared at Aoshi as if he had seen a ghost. "You…" He said, astonishment clear in his face.

Aoshi simply smiled behind Sano, and said coolly, "Me? Yes…That's good, Kenshin…you remember me, don't you?" He said, sliding a finger lightly up Sano's chest. In an instant, Kenshin was in attack mode, with knees totally bent, his right hand on his sword, and anger flashed across his face as he made direct eye contact with Aoshi, who continued to lord Sano over Kenshin. "You dirty bastard." Kenshin spat, actually scaring Sano; he looked absolutely enraged.

Sano could hear Aoshi chuckle lightly in his ear as he hugged Sano's waist with his arm. "It's not like you don't deserve it, you little faker." He nuzzled Sano's neck before continuing. "You had your chance at this beauty here. Now he's all mine." Aoshi's eyes glittered with delight as he saw the anger briefly course through his eyes. Sano meanwhile was stunned at what Aoshi was doing. He was _trying_ to make Kenshin mad to get back at him! As Sano's eyes widened at this sudden realization, Aoshi smoothly leaned forwards and kissed Sano, in such a way that was clearly mocking Kenshin with everything he had. It happened so fast it wasn't until Sano heard the clang of metal on metal that he realized: Kenshin had attacked the moment they kissed, and at the same time Aoshi had flung his katana through the air with his foot, gripping it in the air.

Their swords clashed loudly as Aoshi and Kenshin danced about, Kenshin's speed and accuracy matched by Aoshi. They were moving all about the bank now, and as Sano watched helplessly they slowly moved towards the trees. In a single moment, they were beyond Sano's sight, and he raced after them, his heart pounding. Although he could hear their grunts and swords echoing through the forest, he wasn't sure where they were exactly. He looked about wildly, searching for some hint of where they might be. From the looks of it, they were moving fast; the dirt before him had been flung by their speed, and here and there were deep gouges on the tree trunks. He saw sparks fly as they suddenly went past him, heading back towards the river. He ran as fast as his body would allow him to, and came back just in time to see them emerge from the woods.

Kenshin came out first with a leap, his back to the river and as he did a back flip to land, Aoshi swiftly came forwards, swinging his sword fast as lightening. Kenshin was able to block it, but the force put him off balance, and that's when Aoshi got his opening: he aimed right for Kenshin's hand, although Kenshin had good enough reflexes to dodge it. But that didn't stop his hand from getting a deep gouge in it, or at least large enough so that his reverse blade fell from his hand, landing with a clink beside him. Although he tried to move quickly to regain himself, he stopped short because he knew that Aoshi's katana was right above his head. Aoshi held his katana over Kenshin' skull, a triumphant smirk sketched across his face.

Sano's hand gripped Aoshi's shoulder, tightly. "Alright Aoshi, you win. Let him up." Sano had barley said the words before Aoshi spun around, slicing Sano's beautiful stomach open. He fell forwards, cradling his abdominals, and Kenshin watched in horror as he saw blood flow freely from Sano. His face was twisted in a grimace of pain as Kenshin flew for his sword, sticking empty air as Aoshi leapt away.

"My my Kenshin, your rather disappointing. I thought you would prove to be more of a challenge…like you used to be." Aoshi took a final look at Sano, clutching his stomach and coughing up blood. Then he turned his back, and went to retrieve his clothes. He didn't even look back as he slipped into the forest, leaving Kenshin and Sano by themselves, with no doctor for miles.

Don't worry Kenshin. You'll see me again soon. I'll make sure of it.


End file.
